Dark Wishes
by SonicGurl
Summary: “How I would love to kill you now,” Mephiles whispered. “But it would be too easy." The one who killed Sonic before... Has survived. Can Sonic and the gang find out what is Mephiles' plans before it is too late?
1. Dark Nightmare

**Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out this story! I was watching "Something Beneath" and I got this story idea. That movie was freaky, though I watched some of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

_It was cold and dark. "What is this place?" An azure hedgehog said to himself as he wandered the dwelling of solitude. There wasn't any other soul lingering near or a hint of an existence. It was just like a dream..._

_"Hello Sonic", a somehow familiar voice hissed. The world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog spun around to see another hedgehog. _

_"Who are you, how do you know my name, and why do you look like Shadow?" Sonic asked quickly, his eyes scanning the dark figure before him._

_The hedgehog looked much like one of Sonic's rivals, Shadow, but instead of red streaks, it had green. It also had no mouth or nose. (It was a wonder how it can talk) Instead of Shadow's glaring red eyes, it had green eyes much like a snake's. _

_"You don't remember me? Oh wait, of course not. After Princess Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster, the events that happened never happened. But I survived."_

_Sonic's eyes widened as the memories came back. __**The city of Soleanna, Princess Elise, Flames of Disaster, the demon of time, Ilbis, death, rebirth, Solaris, blowing out the flames...**_

_"M-Mephiles?!" Sonic gasped and stepped back. Mephiles was the demon of time that made up part of the sun god, Solaris. Princess Elise, the one who ruled Soleanna, had Ilbis sealed within her. But if she were to shed a tear, Ilbis would be unleashed. Using Sonic's and Elise's friendship against them, Mephiles successfully killed the hero. Elise had cried and Ilbis was free. Mephiles had joined with it to become Solaris again._

_However, Sonic was revived with the power of the chaos emeralds and transformed himself, Shadow, and Silver into super forms. Together, they managed to defeat Solaris, but it then was found out that Solaris existed in the past and future and had to be defeated in those times as well. Silver and Blaze had took care of the future one. As for the past, Princess Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster, and so the events that took place never happened. _

_Mephiles chuckled darkly and stepped towards Sonic, making the azure hedgehog step back. _

_"What do you want?" Sonic asked warily. Mephiles then smiled a smile that chilled Sonic to the core. _

_"Revenge and your death." Mephiles circled Sonic slowly, making the young hero tense up._

_"How I would love to kill you now", Mephiles whispered. __"But it would be too easy. That's why I made some...plans."_

_"Plans? What do you mean?" Sonic asked, his emerald eyes never leaving Mephiles' poisonous green ones. Mephiles chuckled. _

_"You shall see...."_

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly, not remembering where he was. He relaxed as he recognized the familiar surroundings of Miles' house.

Sonic scolded himself on forgetting where he was as he got off the couch he was sleeping on.

There was a sudden clanging noise that made the hero jump two feet in the air.

If Sonic wasn't awake before, he was now. He sighed as he stretched and smiled in the direction of the loud noise.

_'Tails is still working on that project?'_ Sonic wondered. _'It wouldn't hurt to see how he is doing.'_

Miles was a two-tailed fox about nine years old. He was a friend of Sonic. He was like a little sidekick. But despite his young age, he has high intelligence. His friends called him "Tails" for his two tails. Tails felt like Sonic was his older brother, and Sonic felt him as his younger brother.

Sonic approached a metal door. He pulled the cold, hard metal handle, to reveal a large room.

The room was littered with mechanical parts everywhere. Some looked brand new, their surfaces gleaming. Few were rusty with age, brown rust clinging to every joint. There were also tools, like wrenches, screwdrivers, saws and much more.

There were also completed robots of various sizes in different places in the room. Some stood proudly tall and some were small enough to be passed for a computer chip.

In the middle of the mess, stood an orange fox fixing a large plane. He had a wrench in hand and seemed to be tightening a joint on the plane.

Sonic grinned and went to him. "Hey Tails! Still up working on the Tornado I see."

Tails jumped a bit and turned to face his idol. "Oh! You almost gave me a fright! I thought you were still asleep on the couch."

Sonic just ruffled the fur on Tails' head. "I had a little nightmare, but don't worry about it. How come you're still up?"

"Oh, I'm still working on the Tornado. She still needs some work." The Tornado was a plane that Tails built long ago. It had helped Sonic and the gang with countless adventures.

"You look tired. You need to rest for the night. The Tornado can wait tomorrow," Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "All right."

"Mind if I crash for the night?"

"Sure."

They both walked out the messy room. But before Sonic closed the door, he asked, "Hey Tails, do you remember anything about Soleanna?" Tails turned to Sonic with a tired look on his face.

"Soleanna? Uh... Not really. Why?"

Sonic just looked down and closed the door.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know."

"Okay. Goodnight..."

"Goodnight Tails." After Tails closed the door to his bedroom. Sonic sighed and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"It's just a nightmare. Don't worry about it." He whispered to himself.

"After all, who mimics the shadow of another person?"

* * *

**Sonic just isn't the person to worry... Here's an excerpt from one of the future chapters:**

_The cerulean hedgehog's ear twitched. His instincts were screaming at him;something bad was about to happen. _

_Sonic started to tense up. Then suddenly, he shot to the side, startling his friends. A Chaos Lance shot by. If Sonic was still standing there, it would have impelled him._

_The hero glared behind him to see a crystallized hedgehog._

_"Oops. I missed."_

**Yep! Now please review! They are appreciated! And flames will be blown out!**


	2. Stolen Chaos

**Merry Christmas Eve! I cannot belive that Christmas is tomorrow! O.o Time does fly by... Anyway, I like to give thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Shad0wFanGir1**

**Storm the Albatross**

**MasqueradesGirl243**

**Alexia the hedgehog**

**Thankies! :D Now for the disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to Sega.**

**Also, I made some mistakes in the first chapter, but I made a HUGE one! Can you spot it? Anyone who spots the right one will get a....Cookie!**

**Now for the chapter! Think of it as a early Christmas present! Enjoy!**

* * *

The early morning's light woke Sonic. He yawned and got off the couch. He stretched and sighed with satisfaction. He then walked across the cool floor to the brown door that led outside.

Sonic opened it and stepped outside. He closed the door and breathed in the sweet, fresh air of the morning.

It was the beginning of a new day in the Mystic Ruins. There was some fog covering the ground. The sun peeked out from the horizon, its golden rays spilling onto the land. The sky was pinkish; the sun's rays touched the fog, turning its color into a soft hue of gold. The green plants on the ruins of statues of a lost civilization glittered with dew.

The blue hero sighed with contentment. Mornings here were always beautiful.

The door behind him opened, startling him a bit. He turned to see Tails. Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sighed as he saw the breathtaking picture Mother Nature had carefully made.

"Everyday, I see this, but I never got used to it. It's just so beautiful and it brightens my day," Tails said, gazing.

Sonic then spotted two figures walking towards them. One was a little taller than the other. The other was a female hedgehog and the one walking with her was a red echidna...

"Hey Knuckles and Amy!" Tails greeted them as he and Sonic joined him.

"SONIKU!" Amy glomped Sonic and held him tight.

"Uh Amy... can't breathe..." Sonic gasped.

"Sorry!" Amy let Sonic go and he gasped for air.

"Knuckles? Why aren't you guarding the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles was an echidna who was the last of his kind. They got wiped out by the god of destruction, Chaos. He protected the Master Emerald all his life. The Master Emerald was a big green chaos emerald whose power keeps Angel Island afloat and can control the power of the seven chaos emeralds. When he and Sonic first met, Knuckles was told from Eggman that Sonic was evil. However, he discovered that wasn't true and eventually, the two became friends.

Amy was a cute, pink hedgehog that has this crush on Sonic. She carries a big hammer called "Piko Piko Hammer". She is usually sweet but can become angered. She is a great ally and friend to Sonic.

Knuckles turned a little red.

"It...got smashed...." Sonic smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Again? Let me guess...You "accidentally" smashed it," Sonic made quote signs with his fingers on the accidentally part.

"Of course not!" Knuckles protested.

"You see... I was forging for grapes, keeping an eye on the Master emerald. Then it got smashed! I caught a glimpse of the person before they disappeared. It looked like Shadow..." Sonic's breath caught. _Looked like Shadow...._

_'Could my nightmare be true? If it is... No, it can't be. There is no way that Mephiles could have eluded the erasement of his own existence...'_

"What do you think Sonic?" Tails asked, snapping the hero from his thoughts.

"I was wondering that if it was Shadow, why he smashed the Master Emerald." Sonic lied a bit. Knuckles nodded.

"On top of that, chaos emeralds are being stolen," Amy looked a bit worried.

"Eggman hasn't done anything for the past two months. He could be up to something with the chaos emeralds..." She trailed off. Sonic winked and pulled out a blue gem from his spines.

"If Eggman wants all of them, he has to get this one from me," Sonic said as he threw the azure chaos emerald into the air and caught it. Tails smiled.

"I should have remembered you have one already!"

"But I still don't understand why Shadow smashed the Master Emerald. I don't see why that would help him," Amy said. Sonic frowned and put the chaos emerald away. He put a hand on his hip.

"We need to find Shadow and find out why he did it."

"But Knuckles said that it **looked like** Shadow. It could be someone else trying to pin the blame on him," Tails pointed out.

"I know. Nut we still need to find Shadow. If he said he didn't do it and seems to be telling the truth, then we would know it's someone else." Sonic explained. Knuckles took a minute to go over Sonic's words and nodded.

"Fine. But do you know where Shadow is now? He could be anywhere." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not his babysitter, ok?"

"We can go to G.U.N. and see if he is on any mission," Tails suggested.

"Okay then, off to the G.U.N headquarters!" Sonic announced.

"After this, I'm going to search for the Master Emerald's shards... For the eight freaking time," Knuckles muttered.

Tails looked thoughtful, while Amy looked excited that she would be with Sonic, but at the same time worried about what Eggman was planning. Knuckles, on the other hand, had a scowl on his face. He seemed displeased that he failed to stop the Master Emerald from shattering and that one of his friends could have done it.

Sonic smiled to reassure them that everything will be all right. But inside, he had many questions that he feared the answers will be something sinister. There was a question that kept resurfacing; that its answer could spell doom for the planet and its inhabitants.

_Is Mephiles really back and what is he planning?_

* * *

**Yay! We are gonna see Shad soon! (dances) Hes my second fave! (Sonic is the first of course!) Have you found the mistake in chapter one? You might wanna look for it now before you review. **

**So, please review! Flames will be blown out!**


	3. Accusing the Innocent

Before long, our heroes approached the G.U.N. headquarters. It was located in the busy city of Station Square city, which wasn't far from the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic squinted against the sun and searched the sky for Angel Island. He mentally smacked himself when he saw no sign of it. Of course Angel Island was down.

Since the Master Emerald had been smashed into shards, there was nothing that kept the island up in the sky. So it fell, and is now under the ocean. Only by finding all the shards of the Master Emerald, getting them back together into the huge emerald, and putting it back where it belongs, will Angel Island return to the sky.

Sonic turned his attention to the headquarters. It looked dark and imposing compared to the bright and cheerful buildings surrounding it.

The building that they were looking at is covered with a gray color mixed with dark navy blue. It had rows of windows that gleamed dimly in the sunlight. In big silver letters were four words, Guardian Unit of Nations.

GUN.

Sonic hesitated at the doors, before grabbing one of its handles. The reason for his hesitation was that he was once hunted and captured by GUN before.

When Shadow the Hedgehog (the one that Sonic and his friends were looking for now) was freed from his cryo-sleep by , he stole chaos emeralds for the doctor.

Since Shadow looked similar for Sonic, the blue hero had been mistaken for Shadow, and was hunted down by GUN.

Sonic had been successfully captured and imprisoned in Prison Island, but his friends had broken in and freed him. Later, the island was blown up by .

After the ARK had been stopped from colliding with the planet and after Shadow had fallen to Earth, GUN had apologized to Sonic for mistaking him for Shadow.

Sonic had a straight face on when the apology was made, but inside he flinched. At that time, Shadow was a sore spot for the azure hedgehog. He felt that he had failed as a hero for not being able to save his rival from falling.

Sonic was now okay working with GUN, he had shown that when an alien race called the Black Arms had attacked, despite his rocky start with the organization.

Just before Sonic opened the door, he smelled a strong aroma of chili. His head whipped around to the direction of where the scent was coming from. It was coming from a chili dog stand nearby.

A grin slowly formed on Sonic's face and he released the door's handle.

"I'll be right back," he said and left in a blur. Amy sighed.

"Him and those chilidogs..."

Sonic's favorite food is chilidogs. He would eat about thirty of them in one day. You might think, "Wow, what a pig." But once you think about it, he burns those calories zipping across the face of the planet.

"I'll go find out if Shadow is on a mission for GUN or not," Tails said.

He pulled the door open and went inside before Amy and Knuckles could say anything.

"I guess we wait right now," Amy said.

For the next few minutes, Amy and Knuckles stood around the entrance, waiting for Tails to return, while Sonic was happily gorging himself with chilidogs.

Finally, the two-tailed fox came out. Knuckles and Amy stood up straight and walked over to Tails.

"Is he...?"

"No. He isn't doing any missions right now." Tails answered.

They went over to Sonic, who had stopped eating and was now licking his fingers. (Ew!)

"So, is the faker doing something for GUN?" Sonic asked, now finished licking his fingers.

"No. Now we don't know where he is." Tails answered.

Sonic frowned.

"Hmm... He might be on that small ridge in the outskirts of the city."

Knuckles blinked.

"What in the name of the Master Emerald would he be there for?"

Sonic shrugged.

"When I go for a run near the city, I sometimes see Shadow there. "

"Then let's go see if he is there right now." Amy suggested.

...

It took longer than expected to reach the outskirts of the city.

What made the gang take long was because Sonic, who was impatient, kept running ahead of everyone, which made Amy mad, and caused her to chase Sonic around with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Everyone laughed at the scene with an angry Amy chasing the scared azure hero, who was shouting apologies to her as he tried to avoid her Piko Piko Hammer.

Even Knuckles was chuckling.

Finally, the blue hedgehog got Amy to calm down and the gang has now reached the outskirts of Central Square City.

Seeing the ledge with a figure standing on it, Sonic couldn't stand his impatience any longer. He raced to the ledge.

"SONIC, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!" Amy screamed after him.

As Sonic got closer to the ledge, he could see a black hedgehog with red stripes.

He grinned and kept running.

The black hedgehog turned and started to run fast.

Right in the direction the Sonic was zipping in.

There was a loud SMACK, as their heads collided.

The two hedgehogs landed on their rears as Amy, Knuckles, and Tails caught up to them.

"DAMN IT FAKER! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Shadow the Hedgehog yelled, holding his forehead and standing up.

Shadow was the Ultimate Lifeform, created by 's grandfather, Gerald Robonik, fifty years ago on the space station of ARK. He lived there with Gerald and his granddaughter, who Shadow made friends with, Maria.

However, GUN learned of PROJECT Shadow (Which is Shadow), and were afraid that Dr. Robonik was up to something and had created Shadow to use him as a weapon against Earth.

GUN had stormed onto the ARK. Maria and Shadow had fled into the escape pod room. Shadow was in a pod when a GUN solider came and shot Maria.

With her last breath, she sent Shadow into space.

However, when the pod landed on Earth, Shadow was captured by GUN and put into cryo- sleep.

Fifty years later, Shadow was freed fro, his cryo-sleep by . Later, he met Sonic and they both thought of each other as "fakes".

When they both stopped the ARK from falling onto the planet, Shadow had no energy left and fell to Earth.

Shadow was then found by with no memory whatsoever.

When the Black Arms attacked, Shadow helped get rid of them from the planet. He had regained his lost memories by then. He is now an agent of GUN, despite what they had done to Maria.

Also, Sonic and Shadow had become friends and rivals. The reason to why they fight so much might be that they look similar...

"WELL EXCUUUSE ME SHADS, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE RUNNING!" Sonic yelled back, also standing up.

"Don't call me Shads." Shadow growled dangerously.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Shad-"

"SHUT UP!" Amy yelled.

Sonic and Shadow just glared at each other.

"Shadow, we were looking for you because we wanted to ask a question." Tails came up to Shadow.

Shadow turned his glare from Sonic to Tails and scowled.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Um, were you the one who smashed the Master Emerald?" Tails asked carefully.

"The Master Emerald was smashed?"

"Yeah. It happened last night."

"I wasn't near the thing last night. I didn't even know it got smashed. How am I the one who did it?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Well, I saw someone who looked like you do it." Knuckles stepped forth.

Shadow scowled again.

"You must have imagined it. If it looked like me, it might be this faker over here," he gestured to Sonic.

The hero frowned.

"That's impossible; I was over Tails' house when it happened." Sonic argued.

"It's true, he was there," Tails agreed.

"So it might be you who did it, but you are denying it, right?" Amy asked.

Shadow now looked angry.

"How many times do I have to say it? I. Did. Not. Smash. The. Master. Emerald." He growled.

"Who smashed it then? Eggman?" Knuckled yelled.

Before Shadow said anything, Sonic's ear twitched. His instincts were screaming; something bad was about to happen.

Sonic was about to brush it off, thinking it meant Shadow was about to throw a punch at Knuckles and start a fight, when his body started to tense up slowly. Now he knew it was something else.

Sonic quickly shot to the side, startling his friends.

"What the-" Shadow began, but was interrupted when a long stream made of chaos energy went by.

Now Sonic understood. If he were still standing there, it would have impelled him.

He glanced behind him to see a familiar figure made up of crystals that sparkled evilly in the sunlight. The azure hedgehog then recognized the figure immediately, which sent chills up his spine.

_'No... It can't be...'_ Sonic thought

It was Mephiles.

"Oops. I missed." Mephiles said softly.


End file.
